Akio the DarkDragonHog Takanawa
"'' I'll do whatever it takes to protect those I care about!" - Akio'' : Akio is a 16 year old DarkDragonHog with some insanely awesome characteristics.'' '' History/Background : With a maximum speed of 300mph (energy boost in the legs), massive sword collection, musical talent, and slight discomfort when around fan girls, Akio is one of the best fighters Dragon City has ever seen. He was originally born in Tokyo, Japan, but he was mysteriously sent to Miami, Florida when he was a baby after his parents’ death. When he was 5 he unlocked his powers and he was automatically considered a freak, later that night he gave himself a choice of either using his powers for good or for evil, he then chose to go good, 7 years later he attended the Venus Gardens Combat Middle School. There he met Cesar the Winddragonhog, Miguel the Psychicdragonhog, Serafin the Sanddragonhog, and many others. When he was in 8th grade he met his first love Koyuki the Snowdragonhog who would later on die protecting him as a thank you for releasing her from the path of evil. Ever since then, they had many fights that were caused by other by controlling either one of them. After Koyuki’s death Akio met Katherine Shine, an angel sent to protect him, only to discover she was the one he was meant for even though they've been little time together. Personality :Akio is known around Dragon City for his personality, since he’s normally kind, caring, and respectful, but when it comes to battle he has determined to win side to him as well, he’s also stubborn when it comes to certain things. : Equipment Enchanted sword holster ::: With this unique piece of equipment Akio can draw out any of his swords without having to carry them all. His favorite sword to draw out is the nearly indestructible Dragon Scale Sword, as the name implies it’s made out of dragon scales. Powers and abilities Darkness As a darkdragonhog Akio has full control of nearly anything with dark energy as long as it doesn’t surpass his own. Lightning :: Since his mother was a lightningdragonhog, Akio has control over lightning but he still has many lightning type attacks to learn before earning the title of lightning master. Energy sense Akio has a strong energy sense ability and has learned to read it by senseing the pattern of movement which is caused by the mind, this gives him the ability to tell how people are feeling but disables the reason why from beeing read as well. Dark Form Manipulation As long as the dark form isn't superior to Akio in terms of energy, he can control the target momentarely, this gives him an edge in battle against those who have many Dark Forms. Transformations EDD (eternal dark dragon): The duration of this form is not yet determined, though his energy limit is broken and he can use his strongest attacks with no loss of energy, along with that, his hair spikes up and the purple highlights on his hair seem to disappear, also the whites of his eyes turn pitch black and his speed and power are doubled. Demon : This form is unique for a darkdragonhog of Akio’s level since he has complete control over it, this form makes his hair turn gold and his highlights turn black and take the shape of demon markings. Also his eyes turn completely black while his irises turn white and take a demon iris shape, while his skin becomes completely purple. Unity This form is unique and none can unlock it on their own. This form requires energy from 5 people you care about and the energy has to sync with your own. Once that happens you are free to transform. When Akio first used this form it was in battle when he saw his friends falling in order to get to him, when he saw that he gathered a small amount of energy from all his friends and this form was automatically triggered, making his hair turn gold and his eyes turn red with his irises taking a shuriken like shape. This form also gave him the abilities of whoever he was thinking of or mentioned in a second at the cost of also having their weaknesses. To represent the one he was thinking of, he was covered in a thick cloak of energy in the shape of that person. Attire Main(and Only) Akio has black fur with purple tips, tannish skin and straight down hair, along with an ice blue shirt and dark blue jeans, white gloves(which hide his energy restraint rings), and blood red shoes. Relationships Garunio Koutso :: Akio feels a strong bond with Garunio, even though they are different species and have different forms and abilities; Akio fully respects him, even though they both never let the other win so easily. Darcey the Blackest Rose Akio has no fear towards this blood loving paralaxian due to the fact she’s exactly what Akio looks for in a rival, which is intense weapon skills and power to really give him a challenge. Josh the Hedgehog As a descendant of Dark Gaia, Akio thinks of Josh as some kind of relative since they share dark powers and a connection to darkness itself, it is well-known that they don’t fight at all even though Akio sometimes has a self-righteous attitude.